Our overall objective is to assure optimal prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and continuing care for patients in the service area of the Columiba University Cancer Center/Institute of Cancer Research. Initially, we will develop a "Demonstration Network" consisting of the CC/ICR and: Presbyterian Hospital in New York; Morristown Memorial, Overlook (Summit), and Elizabeth General Hospital in New Jersey. Harlem Hospital Center is also being asked to participate. Within this demonstration network, collaborative reciprocal, community based and center based programs will be planned in the areas of supportive care in patient management; psychosocial aspects of patient care; continuing education in oncology; cancer prevention; and public education in cancer. These programs will complement the ongoing efforts of State agencies, occupational health groups and other consumer groups. Our approach will involve the formation of joint planning groups composed of health care personnel from each of the institutions. These groups will estimate needs and resources for further planning efforts.